Toneth
Toneth is one of the pets in Petscop, intended to be in but not presently included in Even Care, since the game is unfinished. His name in text boxes appears in red. He is a red creature that is presumably intended to look like a bird. Toneth is a half-brother of Roneth, and also shares a similar head. He has a broken leg, implied to be from a car accident. According to the picture on the wall in the Reception room of Even Care, Toneth is friends with Randice. Pet description (Enter a description here) --- - A bird. I think I forgot what birds look like. - "Funny stupid blob monster" says Mike. That's what it is. - Painter. Painting puzzle - Catch Randice first(?) - Has broken leg for some reason. I already hung him on a wall, too late to take it back. It makes me think about the dog actually. Because when the car hit him I thought "at least it will be over soon." He survived it, and I was the only one who still wanted to put him down. A dog is an innocent off When that dog wags its tail and it it appears happy, it's not real. I guess that's toneth then. toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth toneth. the end. it's yucky outside. History The demo recording version of the text boxes that appear after catching all five pets currently available in Even Care indicates that Toneth was intended to be added to the level at some point. Congratulations ... you caught every pet in Even Care (aside from Toneth, who isn’t here yet.) It is apparent that despite not being implemented, he still is in the game's files, with a unique sound upon being caught and content to his pet description. He can be caught if placed into the world by walking over him. This is visible in Petscop 6, as he appears while objects are being spawned by Marvin, possibly randomly. Paul later catches Toneth as he is left in this location. In Petscop 20, Toneth is shown to be the only pet Marvin has caught. In development, Toneth did not initially have a broken leg, but also did not have arms. At one point, his body had a feathery texture. Notes * There are two "it"s in the sentence "When that dog wags its tail and it it appears happy" in Toneth's description. Theories Toneth's description Toneth's description was possibly written by at least two people or is a transcript/recount of a conversation between the authors, as the writing syntax and formatting in it change often. For instance, in the beginning of the description, Toneth is referred to with the pronoun "it" but is referred to as "him" only a few sentences later. The writing style also switches from the simple listing of traits and concepts to more casual, long-winded full sentences that run off of the screen. During this change in style, the tone of the piece changes from an objective to subjective with the mention of the dog, as well. This description is evidently not the final description (given the tone of the outside game) and would have probably been much different if Petscop was finished. Toneth has a broken leg, which could be a metaphor for the injured dog mentioned in his description and the possible trauma experienced by the speaker through the stressful situation of the dog's recovery. Category:Pets